Your Secret Admirer
by loveoftheblue
Summary: Rimi Takaya is your average high-school student in an average high-school. With one big difference. this cute little chick with a hot temper has fallen for none other than Kyo Sohma, the notorious anger management boy and the cursed cat of the zodiac!
1. Watched

Title: Your Secret Admirer

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Romance/ General

Pairing: Kyo/ OC (Rimi Takaya)

Chapter One: Watched

_He never knew that she loved him…_

_He never saw the side of her that wanted to be closer to him,_

_Because in her eyes,_

_He was her whole world…_

_And it tore at her heart… _

_Because nothing hurts quite as much as unrequited love…_

_Until the day that he opened his eyes, _

_And realized that she had been waiting for him…_

_All this time…_

_love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love_

"Rimi Takaya! Pay attention! This is class, not lunch. You can save your daydreaming for later. Do you understand?" the math sensei's shrilling voice tore through Rimi's pleasant thoughts, jerking her back to the reality at hand, a reality where her beloved did not know that she was always there, always watching him.

"Yes sensei," she replied, after all, what else was she going to say? She couldn't exactly tell the sensei what she really thought of the class because she would be expelled. She heaved a little sigh, and turned her attention to the teacher, determined not to let the incident repeat.

Unbeknownst to her, the keen eyes of a classmate watched her, and noted that her notebook was filled with chibi drawings of an orange head of hair and a pair of flaming red eyes.

With a little shock, the spying eyes registered that those were pictures of **him**, that the girl who was the center of his thoughts had drawings of **him** scrawled throughout her notebook.

'What the heck! Sh-she has fe-feelings for m-me too? And all this time I thought that she didn't notice me? How could I have been so blind? I have to make this up to her,' the red-head thought, 'But how do I do this…'

_love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love_

The next day, Rimi was awoken by the sound of the doorbell insistently ringing, jarring her out of dreams of the handsome hot-tempered boy who held her affections.

Groggily, she answered the door, "Y-y-y-yes?" she asked, trying to cover up the yawn that she couldn't hold back.

"Excuse me, but is this the residence of one Rimi Takaya?" a young man with beautiful brown eyes in a mailman's uniform stood holding a clipboard and a huge bouquet of red roses.

"Um, yes. Is there anything you need?" the shocked Rimi blurted out a rather harried answer.

"This bouquet is for you, Miss Takaya. Please sign here."

"May I ask who sent this to me?" Rimi desperately wanted to know who had gone through the trouble to send her such beautiful flowers.

"I'm very sorry, Miss, but I am not authorized to tell you the name of the person who sent the roses, nor the shop it was sent from."

"Oh. That's okay. Arigatou!" Rimi was practically overflowing with excitement. She had a secret admirer! The only thing that could possibly make this any better would be if it had been Kyo-kun who had sent them to her.

And with that, he left the giddy high-school student standing in the doorway, holding the bouquet of roses that must have been very expensive indeed.

As the young mailman walked away, he thought to himself. 'That look on her face was priceless! I can't wait to tell her my true feelings.'

The young man lifted his hands to his eye as though wiping something out of them. Instead, when he took his hands away, his eyes had changed colors. Instead of the beautiful brown that Rimi had seen, they were a flaming red, a perfect match to his silky orange hair that had been disguised by the little hat that was part of his "uniform." Running his free hand through his vibrant locks, he let out a relieved sigh, then smiled a smile that would have brightened anyone's day. And so, he continued on his way home, eager to start the real day.

A/n: Whoo Hoo! A new story! Aren't you proud? This story is dedicated to my slightly insane friend, kyoluva731, in honor of her obsession with the neko boy, Kyo Sohma! I hope you had a good time reading this. And for those of you wondering, in my little group, we all have nnicknames, and kyoluva731's happens to be Rimi Takaya. Please read and review, and I will be working to update this as soon as possible. Arigatou!

Plum-chan


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Romance/ General

Pairing: Kyo/ OC (Rimi Takaya)

Chapter Two: Surprise, Surprise!

_She never knew that he loved her…_

_She never saw the side of him that wanted to be closer to her,_

_Because in his eyes,_

_She was his whole world…_

_And it tore at his heart… _

_Because nothing hurts quite as much as unrequited love…_

_Until the day that she opened her eyes, _

_And realized that he had been waiting for her…_

_All this time…_

_love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love…love_

As Kyo walked home, he thought about the happiness he had felt when he had given her that bouquet of red roses. That is, until he bumped into a very angry Shigure.

"Kyo Sohma! What did you do to my precious roses? You little punk! Where are they! TELL ME NOW! If I find out that you killed them all again, you will be in a world of pain!" the angry dog was pissed. And with good reason, too.

He had seen Kyo go out into the garden that very morning, dressed rather peculiarly, holding a big pair of scissors and a pair of thick gloves. Then half an hour later, he had walked out of his study for a breather. And found that all of his precious roses were missing!

" Would you believe me if I said they were to make a bouquet for someone?" Kyo gulped slightly, melting under the evil eye that the enraged author had turned on him.

But he needn't have worried. "Of course I would believe you! Kyon- kun has finally found a girl for himself! Yay! Hahaha!" all this was said without pause, and Kyo could have died from embarrassment at the way Shigure was leaping around for joy.

"Shigure! Dammit! Stop dancing around like a friggin idiot! We are OUTSIDE! In case you haven't noticed!" and so saying, dragged the overly cheerful hound back to the house. Making sure to drag him over every single rock in their way. Ouch.

After getting home, Kyo took a shower, while thinking about what to surprise Rimi with next. A love letter? A box of chocolates? Or how about… both!

The next day, Kyo set out to school extra early, so that he would have a chance to hide the chocolate and love letter before the rest of the school arrived and interfered.

He quietly slipped through the gates and made his way to the girls' locker rooms. (why the locker room? Kyo you perv! Heheheh…) as soon as he was in, he went straight to Rimi's locker, then pulled out the key he had "borrowed" from her, and set to opening the lock.

Upon wrenching the unrelenting lock free of its little cozy loop, Kyo opened the locker. And his jaw dropped on the floor.

'What the hell? Why is her locker filled with pictures of me? And what about this one? Is she stalking me? Oh well. Seeing as I'm stalking her in the morning. I guess it's only fair to let her stalk me after school. Hey…wait a minute this is a picture of me SLEEPING! OMIGOD! She snuck into my bedroom! Hey, I look pretty good like this! I wonder if she ever got special camera training…(a/n: yes she did! Cuz we are on the yearbook staff…).' Kyo was taking great pleasure in going through Rimi's stuff.

'I hope she doesn't find ou-'

Suddenly, Kyo heard voices. _Female_ voices. This was bad. 'Oh god oh god oh god! What do I do! Kyaaaaaaaa! I can't be found in the girls locker room! Looking through a locker! What will Rimi think if she finds out? Oh god oh god oh god!' casting about with his mind, kyo saw no other choice, so he…

A/n: I left you ppl with a cliffie! (I'm gonna die for this…) thank you to all of those who reviewed, your reviews meant a lot to me, so please review! Arigatou!

Plum-chan


	3. Heartfelt Confessions

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Romance/ General

Pairing: Kyo/ OC (Rimi Takaya)

Chapter Three: Heartfelt Confessions

_He knew that she loved him, _

_He knew that he loved her,_

_He wanted to say,_

"_I love you, too",_

_But could not find the words, _

_So instead, he sent her a token,_

_A token of his love…_

_love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love_

…Turned himself into a cat and jumped into Rimi's locker. ( In this fic, the zodiac characters can turn into their zodiac animal by choice, not when they hug the opposite sex. You'll see why later… evil laughter ) just as the voices got closer. And the girls that the voices belonged to got closer, and closer, and closer…and rounded the corner.

_Crap! It's her group of friends! Those girls with the funny nicknames! Damn! She's there too! Oh crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap. I have got to get out here! Oh no…_Kyo wiggled around in the locker, afraid that at any moment the group of girls would open the locker and find him wedged inside. That would sooo not be funny. In fact, it would be horrible. How would she react to a love letter, a box of chocolate, and an irritated orange (Ahh… if only he knew how much she loves orange…) kitty stuffed in the tiny little space. (Hmm… lets see… the locker is about 5x5x10 inches. And the box of chocolate and the letter take up half the space. Diagonally. Which means that the cute little kitty has his faced all mashed up next to the ventilation grilles. Poor little kitty…)

To Kyo's immense relief, the girls went on talking and walked right by the locker. As soon as the girls had walked out, Kyo popped out of the locker, and changed back into his human form. (A/n: Their clothes become part of t hem when they change. Or else it would be disgusting. Really.) then he walked out of the locker room as calmly as he could, leaving behind the gifts, and, unwittingly, three strands of orange hair. ( evil music )

_love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love_

Rimi turned as she neared the school, then joined her friends by the girls' locker room to talk.

"Hi girls! Guess what I just got?" Rimi's heart was pumping so hard she almost thought that her friends could hear it.

One of her friends, whose nickname was Neko-chan (this has no relation to the author Neko-chan, and actually refers to otneko) asked teasingly, "What? Did Kyo-kun kiss you?"

_I wish…_Rimi thought, then said, "no, but I did get a mysterious bouquet of flowers, I wonder who they're from…"

"Ooh! Maybe someone has a crush on you, too!" Plum-chan laughed jokingly. (this one refers to me .)

"Or maybe it was Kyo-kun?" Asked Jie Jie, "He might like you, too ya know. You are adorable, according to most of the boys in class…"

Kame-chan, Rika (a/n: not all of the ppl in this fic have honorifics cuz I'm too lazy to type it out), Ce Ce, Pika-chan, Koko, Li Hung, and all the others laughed in agreement. As the group walked past Rimi's locker, she turned and looked closely at it, feeling that there was something inside it. But, the bell was going to ring soon, so she let the feeling pass and walked away.

_love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love_

Kyo reached the classroom just as the bell rung and the teacher whacked him. "What the heck was that for you stupid teach!"

"Watch what you saw Mister Orenji. I have a box of black dye and I'm not afraid to use it. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to dye your hair any color other than what you claim is 'natural', eh?" the teacher smiled evilly and held up a box of black dye labeled "Permanent color! Won't wash off and lasts for a year!"

Sitting in the back of the classroom, Rimi stared in horror at the teacher. _You wouldn't dye his beautiful hair! You can't! _she thought, on the edge of panic,_ NOOO! Kyo!_

_love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love_

Later that day, Rimi was walking into the lockers to change for her P.E. class. She took her time, fiddling with the cute pink lock that she had brought instead of buying a school lock, then took out her keys and unlocked the heart shaped lock. To her surprise, she found a heart shaped box, and a little letter tied to the box on a ribbon.

She took the letter and gently opened it, and began to read…

_Dear Rimi, _

_I'm not sure how to say this, but I've fallen in love with you. I think about you before I go to school, I think about you during school, I think about you after school, and I think about you every waking moment of my day. I know that you may not know, but I watch you from my seat, and I dream about you when I can't see you. I can't think of any way to tell you how I feel so I wrote you this poem as a token of my love._

_Hidden in fear, a broken heart lies,_

_Waiting for his angel,_

_To save him from the darkness,_

_That ate at his soul,_

_That ate at his mind,_

_To have the chance to love again,_

_To not be afraid any longer,_

_To not have to feel the terror _

_That cast him away from the world of light,_

_And trapped him in a world of dark._

_All these things he found, _

_All these things that he cherishes,_

_He found in his angel, _

_That he found in a girl, _

_That he found in Rimi Takaya._

_With love,_

_Kyo Sohma_

A/n: Is poem of my creation. Please, don't use it for something else without my permission. I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to update. But I hope that you liked this chapter. Arigatou for reading and reviewing this. And please stay tuned! I also have a new Prince of Tennis fic coming out, for those of you who like Ryo x Sakuno pairings. And once again, this fic is dedicated to my friend Kyoluva731 (aka Rimi Takaya in this story) And as this is the repost, i would like to say that I am very sorry for posting the wrong name the first time. Gomen Nasai to my cousin.

Plum-chan


	4. First Date

Author: loveoftheblue

Genre: Romance/ General

Pairing: Kyo/ OC (Rimi Takaya)

Chapter Four: First Date

_It's all out in the open now,_

_Kyo loves Rimi, and Rimi loves Kyo,_

_There's no need to hide,_

_So they let their shields down,_

_Because they know, _

_That they would never do a thing, _

_To hurt the one they love so well,_

_And it doesn't matter, _

_If they look bad on the outside,_

_Because true love means that _

_You're beautiful on the inside, too._

Rimi read and re-read the letter five times in all. She blinked in disbelief and then started to hyperventilate. _Omigod! Omigod, omigod, omigod! Ahhhh! H-h-he likes me! Omigosh! He's confessing! _

After about ten minutes of gaga time during which she was off in lala land, (it's after school by now… she doesn't have time to do this during class) Rimi began to act and think normally again. The first thing she did was run over to her friends and start squealing again.

Kame-chan and Rika were the first to react. " Rimi-chan! What are you squealing so loudly for!" Rika asked. "Yeah! You're killing my ears!" Kame-chan added.

In breathless spurts, Rimi related her story. "He-he wrote me a l-letter! hearts in eyes H-he said th-that he likes m-me too! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm sooo happy!"

After about two seconds of confusion, all the girls started squealing with her. (boys from far away: what's with girls these days? All they do is gather in big groups and squeal together…)

Kyo is on the other side of the quad where class lets out. He hears a high pitched screaming, and starts walking off, looking for the source of his irritation. (cat ears are very sensitive)

"Omigosh! Rimi, Kyo-kun is walking over here!" one of the girls said. The girls all peeked over their shoulders, then pushed Rimi out in front of Kyo. Unfortunately, (not!) they pushed too hard and Rimi went flying into Kyo, and they ended up on the floor with Rimi sitting on Kyo.

Rimi blushed furiously, and immediately stood up, offering a hand to Kyo to help him sit up. Kyo looked at the blush on Rimi's face, and started to chuckle. Taking the hand that Rimi offered, he stood up and brushed himself off.

"You know, you look so cute when you're blushing like that. (all the other girls have run off to find hiding places where they spy on the couple. Strangely enough, the whole seems to have emptied) You really are, did you know?" Kyo laughed as the cute blush on Rimi's face turned an even deeper shade of pink. (come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen the real Rimi blush before…)

"U-um, I'm soo sorry Kyo-kun!" Rimi blurted out, then blushed even harder, looking at her shoes.

Kyo smiled gently at her, and then started to blush too. (what's with these people? They blush too much!) "Rimi-chanwouldyougooutwithmetonight?" he said, a little too fas for her to understand.

Rimi blinked for a minute, until the implications of his harried sentence began to sink in. "Wait a minute… you want to go out with me?"

Kyo nodded, still blushing, only too aware of the eyes staring straight at him.

Rimi smiled a hundred-watt smile, then glomped a startled Kyo, while shouting, "Yes of course!"

Kyo smiled and hugged her back, while telling her when he would come to pick her up. (doesn't she realize that she never gave him her address?) The two planned out the date, and Rimi went tearing home to get ready while Kyo stood there watching her as the quad became noisy once again.

A/n: I'm so so so sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know I took forever to d this, and I've been working on projects that I procrastinated on. I'm so sorry! Especially to those that were actually waiting for this story, I really really apologize for the long wait. I'm begging you, please forgive me! I'm sorry that I left you with another cliffie, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I'm sorry!

Plum-chan


End file.
